


A Letter to Santa

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [37]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Kagome organises a weekend trip to Hokkaidou for her, Sesshoumaru and Rin. After a day spent frolicking in the snow, Sesshoumaru tells her about the letter Rin has written to Santa.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Rin, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Reader Prompts SK [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/881838
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54
Collections: Sesskag Fluff - Domestic Fluff and Family Feels





	A Letter to Santa

A trip to Hokkaidou had been a winter tradition for Sesshoumaru’s family for many years. 

From the stories Sesshoumaru had told her, it seemed like there were a lot of fond memories attached to these excursions – Sesshoumaru especially loved reminiscing on that one snowball fight when he had absolutely slaughtered Inuyasha.

So for his Christmas present this year, Kagome had organised a weekend trip to Hokkaidou.

It was late on Friday evening when they reached the cabin Kagome had rented. Rin had fallen asleep in the car and Sesshoumaru’d had to carry her inside.

They tucked her in and spent a few quiet and peaceful hours just cuddling on the sofa and enjoying the roaring fire in the cabin’s fireplace, before going to bed.

On Saturday morning, they woke up to Rin’s squeals of excitement. 

She ran into the bedroom and hopped onto the bed, her brown eyes bright as she bounced on the spot.

“Snow! It’s snowing outside! Can we go out and play?”

Sesshoumaru sat up and scratched his head. “You need to change out of your pyjamas first, Rin. And then we’ll all have breakfast.”

“After we’ve eaten, we can go out and play in the snow all day!” Kagome added.

“Is there hot chocolate at breakfast?” Rin asked.

“Of course!” Kagome grinned.

“Okay! I’ll go change!”

Rin hopped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Sesshoumaru flopped back to his pillow and frowned at the ceiling.

“Guess that means we need to get up too.”

Kagome leaned over and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“I can take care of breakfast if you want to have a lie-in.”

“No.” His hand snaked out from under the blanket. It caught hers, their fingers entwining. “I want us to eat together.”

They got out of bed and went to have their breakfast – complete with hot chocolate.

Then Kagome and Sesshoumaru helped to dress Rin in her winter clothes – a process that sounded much easier than it actually was. Especially when Rin could scarcely keep still, radiating energy and anticipation as she was.

But they all managed to gear up and soon enough were out in the snow.

At first Rin and Kagome just ran in the snow. They twirled and laughed, stuck out their tongues to catch snowflakes. After some persuasion, they got Sesshoumaru to join in.

Kagome showed Rin how to make snow angels. They made a whole dozen, rolling in the snow to their hearts’ content.

Sesshoumaru and Rin built a family of snowmen together and Kagome joined in to help with the final touches.

They went inside for lunch, then found a couple of plastic sleds in one of the cabin’s storage cupboards.

They had a wonderful and fun afternoon sledding down a sloping snow-covered hill near the cabin. 

Kagome’s blue eyes were dancing, Rin’s cheeks were pink from the cold and the delight, Sesshoumaru’s laughter boomed out every now and then, each time as startling as it was heart-warming.

Eventually, they got too cold and came back inside.

Sesshoumaru built the fire again and Kagome made them more hot chocolate. 

Sesshoumaru surprised Rin and Kagome both with a bag of marshmallows for toasting. Rin clapped her hands and ran to hug Sesshoumaru’s legs. 

After an hour of hot chocolate, a warm fire and one too many toasted marshmallows, Rin was curled up on the sofa, fast asleep with one hand resting against her cheek. 

Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat on the floor by the fire still, her head resting against his shoulder as they both looked at the sleeping girl and smiled.

“Rin wrote a letter to Santa,” Sesshoumaru said softly, his hands playing with Kagome's hair.

“She did? How adorable,” she replied.

Sesshoumaru pulled something out of his pocket with a rustle, handed the piece of folded paper to Kagome.

Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a quizzical glance but opened it. 

For a moment, she simply smiled at the slightly wobbly hiragana and katakana in Rin’s handwriting.

She could just picture the little girl writing it, focusing hard on every stroke.

The list of Rin’s Christmas wishes wasn’t very long.

There were only three items on it: a pink unicorn plushie, a big box of crayons and three colouring books, and last but not least…

_ ‘I want my dad to be happy and marry Kagome.’ _

Kagome’s eyes filled. Her heart swelled.

Blinking back tears, her blue eyes wide, she looked at Sesshoumaru.

He was holding out a ring box.

“I was going to save this for Christmas, but I didn’t want to wait any longer,” he said, grasping her hand. 

He opened the box, showed her the ring. “Will you help me make Rin’s Christmas wish come true?”

A tear escaped at last, rolling down Kagome’s cheek as her lips curved into a tremulous smile.

“Yes.”


End file.
